$f(t) = 7t^{2}+h(t)$ $h(t) = t$ $ h(f(2)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(2) = 7(2^{2})+h(2)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(2)$ $h(2) = 2$ $h(2) = 2$ That means $f(2) = 7(2^{2})+2$ $f(2) = 30$ Now we know that $f(2) = 30$ . Let's solve for $h(f(2))$ , which is $h(30)$ $h(30) = 30$